


A New Understanding

by Do_not_careissa



Series: Star Sapphire Jason [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Lantern Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Sapphire Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: Jason is finally starting to understand and accept things, his past, his developing powers, his emotions, his new family, everything. Now spending the day on Xui'ta with Kyle, Jason is starting to realize what this thing between them might be. Too bad for him, some things never change, and that includes criminals interrupting his day.
Relationships: Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Star Sapphire Jason [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121
Comments: 35
Kudos: 465





	A New Understanding

Xui’ta, as always, was beautiful. Kyle couldn’t remember a time he’d ever seen the planet as anything other than stunning. He could recall, clear as day, the first time he’d laid eyes on her web of interconnecting gardens, reserves, and habitats. The entire planet was covered in some kind of fauna, its buildings, roads, and other necessities working in harmony with its wildlife. After living in New York and Los Angeles for so long, seeing a planet that wasn’t built on nature’s destruction in some way was astonishing to him. 

John had been over the moon at his reaction, the older Lantern having worried that he would find the planet boring. He’d been intent on the two of them spending some one on one time together, without Guy or Hal butting in with their usual fanfare, and he’d decided that Xui’ta would be their destination for the day. Even now, it was still a good spot, absolutely. After spending so long on Dimarus with its dead and unusable soil, and on Oa with its skyscrapers and metal, Kyle needed the calm and the change of pace that Xui’ta brought. 

When he made the comment to Jason about the planet’s flowers he hadn’t necessarily meant anything by it. Sure, the planet was beautiful, and yes he’d been trying to think of excuses to stick with Jason once their mission ended, but at the end of the day it was just a comment made in the heat of the moment. He couldn’t say he was upset though, not when he could see the emotions wash over Jason’s face the first time he saw the planet.

His eyes lit up to a magnificent bright violet and his smile stretched across his face as he’d marveled at the planet before them. They’d floated there in space for what felt like hours as Jason gazed at the planet while Kyle watched him with fondness. That was something he’d noticed about the Sapphire, how he’d stop to see the planet in its entirety, to take in its beauty, before approaching. He’d done it with Dimarus, he’d done it when they returned to Oa, and now he did it with Xui’ta as well. It made Kyle realize once again how desensitized he had become. For years he’d just approach and enter a planet, never stopping to actually see it. After seeing that look on Jason’s face, he hoped the younger man would never have the same problem.

Jason’s excitement had continued all the way down to the planet. Kyle was so distracted by the other man’s chatter he’d almost forgotten about the required entry point. They’d gotten some strange looks when they’d landed, in large part due to their lack of a ship and partially due to Jason’s hand clutching Kyle’s. Upon approaching the planet Jason had grabbed him, trying to pull him along in his haste. The contact sent a fresh wave of heat through Kyle, a hope burning in his chest before he pushed it down. Jason was just excited, it had been an unconscious and completely non-romantic, absolutely platonic, reaction. But a part of him wondered, what if it was romantic?

Who was he kidding, it was absolutely platonic. They’d spent over a week on Dimarus sharing a bed, they’d wrestled in an empty field until one was straddling the other in victory, hell they’d attended a freaking wedding together. One could be forgiven for mistaking their memories of Dimarus as the second act of some trashy rom-com. Yet, in all of that, Jason hadn’t shown any signs of being interested. If this wasn’t platonic then Jason was by far the most oblivious and unreadable man in the universe. 

Then again that’d make sense. He didn’t exactly have time to learn the nuances of romance, let alone identifying when someone was interested in him, what with the whole poverty to billionaire’s son to sidekick to death to revenge thing. 

Kylecould remember struggling to make time to be with Donna when they’d dated. Between his Lantern duties, his freelance work, and trying to make time for her he’d been a mess, and that was with all his previous experience. He’d had plenty of relationships by that point, enough that he’d learned how to juggle the responsibilities of work and dating, many of which also included school. So, at the very least, by the time he and Donna were an item he had an idea of how to manage it. Jason never had that from what he’d told Kyle. And considering who his previous parental figure was, Kyle found it unlikely that he'd ever had the opportunity to sit down and talk about it either.

Bruce Wayne, Batman, teaching his son how to date? How to be intimate? Please, don’t make Kyle laugh. The gargoyle wannabe would probably just grunt and tell him not to do it like the hypocrite he was. “No sex Robin, sex and dating and love are bad. Don’t do it. Now if you’ll excuse me, Catwoman and I need some alone time.” 

How Wayne could justify teaching someone, teaching a child for fuck’s sake, to fight crime but not teach them the basic necessities of life Kyle would never know. Even with all the issues he’d had with his mom as a teenager, she’d still made it her business to make sure he understood how it all worked and to make sure he stayed safe. 

Maybe Kyle was just assuming things again, maybe Wayne wasn’t that bad. What were the chances of the guy taking in two boys at that point and not having that conversation with the youngest? Dick clearly wasn’t struggling as far as Kyle knew. It'd be irresponsible of Wayne not to teach them, and the Bat was always going off on someone for not being responsible enough. Or maybe Wayne made his butler give the Robins the talk because he was too dark and edgy to handle it himself. 

That was probably it.

Looking up he banished the thoughts from his mind. Jason was standing in front of a bushel of electric blues flowers talking to one of the guides. The color made an amazing backdrop to the Sapphire, made the violet, black, and white of his uniform pop out even more against his tanned skin. Kyle looked down at his sketchbook, realized that instead of the flower studies he’d promised himself he’d been drawing Jason again. Sure the flowers were there, but they definitely weren’t the focus, not if his shading was anything to go by.

When they’d arrived Kyle had decided this would be a good chance to practice his nature studies. It didn’t have to be much, it could just be quick sketches or he could do super detailed renderings. Either way, it would have the added bonus of letting Jason move around and look at the different flowers without needing to wait on Kyle or feel like he was taking too long. That had been the plan anyway. An hour in and Kyle was still more distracted by Jason than the vegetation.

He turned to a new page, intent on sketching at least a few flowers. He couldn’t imagine the extra ribbing he’d get from Guy and John if he came back with nothing but Jason in his book. Hal had mostly gotten over the ones he’d found once he realized Kyle’s intentions weren’t scandalous and that the sketches were in no way provocative or explicit. But those two, oh those two would have a field day if they knew he was doing this again. Guy had called him cute of all things when he saw all of the Dimarus sketches. _Cute._ Who did he think he was?

Then again, did Guy really have any room to talk? Kyle wasn’t blind, he’d seen the glances the red head directed at a certain Lantern, that shit had been going on for years now. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to notice how certain interactions had changed since he returned from Zamaron either. Did he really think he was that sneaky?

Kyle’s pencil ran across the page, the lines forming a flower to his right. The small three petaled h’lta soon multiplied as Kyle began to draw the plant’s details at different angles. He moved onto the next, the ta’go’s bright reds and oranges drawing him closer. He made quick work at labeling the two flowers, noting the divisions of their anatomy. It reminded him of his short lived attempt at doing scientific illustrations in his freelance career. The plants and technology had been fine, but when they’d moved him onto medical illustration assignments he’d found where he drew his line. The job paid well, but working with cadavers was just not what he’d wanted in life.

He moved through that section of the garden for the next hour or two, eyes wandering to find that familiar shade of violet whenever he moved. He wondered if Jason was doing the same thing. Every time Kyle lost sight of him he’d come back into view minutes later. It was like he didn’t want to stray too far or get too far ahead. It was endearing and if Kyle could be sure he wouldn’t get whacked for admitting it, adorable. 

Jason was extremely independent, there was no doubt about that. He always seemed to excel on his own, solved problems in ways others couldn’t even think of, he sure as hell didn’t need sidekicks or allies or even friends, but he clearly craved it. Deep connections, the kind you could count on, that’s what he sought, what he needed.

It made sense why Roy had been so hostile back on his island now that Kyle thought about it. Sure he and Roy had worked together once upon a time, back when Kyle had been with the Titans and Roy had been their leader, but between Kyle and Jason Roy would know who needed him more, and thus who his priority was. A years’ old friendship could only do so much when a friend who desperately needed you was missing.

Kyle walked ahead, passing groups of families, friends, and guides, before finding himself in a tunnel of sorts. Lattice type fences ran along the walls, vines and petals popping out, and more flowers hanging from up above. If he remembered correctly these were the flowers that would change color at night, their hue shifting as they lit up the area. It had been breathtaking the first time he’d seen it happen. It was one of the only things he’d ever seen shut Guy up when he was in the middle of some snarky remark. He would need to drag Jason back here before they left.

Speaking of, he hadn’t seen the Sapphire in a while. Where was he?

His question was answered as he reached the end of the tunnel. There Jason stood holding what seemed to be an alien child. Kyle wasn’t absolutely certain about the age as what he assumed was the being’s face was hidden against Jason’s collar. Their shoulders were shaking, the child seemingly crying, as Jason swayed to some unheard rhythm in an attempt to soothe them. 

Kyle felt his heart stop for a second, the organ holding itself still as he took in the sight. Okay, he could admit it, Guy was right. He was absolutely smitten.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he moved up to them. Jason sent him a grateful look, bouncing the child in a bid to calm her. 

“Lost her mom, doesn’t know where she went,” he answered. He brushed her hair back behind her fin like ears and wiped away a few tears.

Kyle placed his hand on the child’s back, rubbing in light circles. Her shaking subsided gradually, her cries turning into small hiccups as her grip on Jason loosened.

“Did you get her name? Or her mom’s?” Kyle whispered to Jason.

“No, I found her crying. When I asked what was wrong she latched onto me. That was a few minutes ago.”

“Hmm.” He wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, managing to pull her attention up to him. “Hi, I’m Kyle. What’s your name?”

“Flo,” she mumbled, pulling herself closer to Jason.

“Alright Flo, do you know your mommy’s name?” She shook her head. “That’s okay, can you tell me what she looks like? What is she wearing?”

“Red hair,” she murmured, tugging on a few of her own locks. “Big poofy dress, a pretty pink dress. She has a bracelet.”

“Thank you Flo.” He exchanged a glance with Jason before returning to the girl. “I’ll be right back okay? I’m gonna talk to one of the people in charge so we can find your mommy, alright?”

She nodded before burrowing back into Jason’s collar. Jason patted her back and looked for a bench. Spotting one, he walked over, being careful of the child in his arms as he sat down. The sight really was something else, and definitely not something Kyle would have expected to see some three or four months ago. Kids weren't really a thing he thought about that often, and with his status in the Lantern Corps it wasn't something he really ever considered pursuing. But seeing this, having this image ingrained in his head, it did things to him. 

God, his mother would love this man.

“We’ll be here,” Jason said to him. “Don’t take too long now.” His eyes moved back to the child as he asked her a question. Taking the dismissal for what it was, Kyle left to search for a guide.

It didn’t take long to find one thankfully, the neon flower pins and headbands they all wore pulling him straight to a young man in the standard tans and browns. The man radioed in to his superiors as soon as Kyle explained little Flo’s situation. He directed Kyle to take him back to the girl, and as they walked back Kyle could hear the announcement for Flo’s mother.

While he was gone Jason had managed to calm the girl down. From his vantage point, it looked like he was telling her some story, his expressions exaggerated and his free hand gesturing wildly as Flo watched enraptured. A few other children had gravitated to him, their parents watching close by. 

Kyle found himself just as mesmerized as the children while he watched the small gathering. He’d need to convince Jason to do this back on Oa for the Lanterns. Sometimes they’d have open mic at Warriors, or just gatherings where they’d make up stories or put on dramas for each other. Jason would fit right in there. 

Jason’s hand waved back and forth, eyes wide as he talked to the children in a quiet voice. Kyle could see something happening, his ring glowing ever so slightly as it was moved around. All at once, Jason delivered an excited “Boom!” and as his hand flew back violet light burst into existence around them. Stars and galaxies twisted and turned together as they danced above the group. Everyone stared in awe at the constructs that now painted the air, Jason included. Okay okay, enough surprises, this right here, _this_ had to be the last thing Kyle had expected, it had to be. 

Children going to Jason for help? Understandable. Jason soothing a scared child? It’d be weird if he couldn’t. Amassing a gathering of children so he could tell a story? Well, if their time on Dimarus taught Kyle anything it was that Jason loved stories. But this? Constructs? Here? _Now_? That’s just not right.

As everyone continued to gawk a few children attempted to touch the stars, their hands moving through the constructs like water. While that happened, a woman rushed past Kyle, beelining for Jason. She took Flo off the Sapphire’s lap, holding her tight.

“You had me worried sick,” she cried. “Where have you been?”

“With Mr. Jason,” Flo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked up, pointing towards what looked like Oa’s star system. “Look momma, he made stars.”

The woman raised her head, taking in the constructs. 

“It’s so pretty!” Flo announced.

“Yes it is dear,” she agreed. “But we need to get going, your father is worried sick.” . 

“But I want to finish the story!”

Kyle moved up next to Jason who was stuck looking between his constructs and the mother and daughter before him. Kyle chuckled as he patted the Sapphire’s shoulder, drawing his attention. “I think Jason needs some food Flo,” he told the girl. “His story juices seem to be all out.”

Jason nodded along as he slouched back down on the bench. He gave the girl a soft smile to reassure her.

“Okay,” the girl whined. Before her mom could start walking away she wiggled out of her arms to Jason, doing her best to hug him. “Thank you for the story.”

“Of course,” he answered, hugging back. “Thank you for listening. Now go with your mom. No more running off, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Her mother sent them a grateful look as she took Flo’s hand. She whisked her daughter away, hands clasped together tightly. The other families had already begun to disperse as Jason’s constructs began to fade. At Flo’s exit, they all left.

Jason and Kyle looked up at the last cluster of construct stars as they disappeared, the violet light dispersing. Even after they were gone Jason still stared up, wide eyed at where they had been.

“Come on,” Kyle said as he nudged the other’s shoulder. “I know a place we can eat.”

Jason dragged his eyes back to Kyle’s face, nodding as he took his offered hand.

* * *

The walk to the little cafe had been mostly quiet. They could have flown there easily, but that would mean Jason couldn’t see the flowers they passed. He loved flying, it was the most freeing thing he’d ever done and now he could do it without a second thought, but sometimes it was nice to just stay ground side, to take his time and smell the roses as it were. It wasn’t like walking was that much of a chore anyway, and Kyle wasn’t complaining so Jason didn’t feel too bad staying on the ground. Then again, the Lantern hadn’t said much of anything since they left Oa that morning. Any explanations or quesstions had been short, his voice quieter than usual before he fell back into silence.

His brief exchange with Flo had been the most Jason had heard of that Californian accent in one sitting so far. It was disconcerting to say the least. 

For the most part the Lantern had held back as Jason wandered the garden, pulling his sketchbook from his bag and setting to work. It’s not that Jason was complaining or anything, he was more than enjoying himself, but he was quickly growing to miss the other’s presence at his side and his voice in his ears. He swore he’d felt his eyes on him earlier, had felt those hazel gems burning into his skin, but every time he turned around Kyle was still just sketching. It made him wonder if he’d actually felt anything at all or if it was just wishful thinking. 

He was finally getting a hold on some of these emotions, an understanding of his feelings if you will. He had to, it wasn't like he could just access his ring's abilities without it. As such, he had an… idea of what was going on, or at the very least what was happening on his end. It was times like these that he wished he was a mind reader. It would make this so much easier if he just knew whether Kyle was experiencing something similar or not. Then again, he could always read him, so he could see and feel what kind of love the other felt for him and determine where he stood in the Lantern's eyes. But that just felt wrong, just like mind reading would. 

The last thing Jason wanted was to ruin this new understanding between them, this friendship, with all the bullshit running through his head.

“Here,” Kyle said as he nudged his shoulder. He pointed to a little cafe coated in pastels and flowers.

They entered the building, finding the inside just a floral as the outside. Kyle directed them to a table off to the side, one with a nice view outside. He gave Jason the seat with the better view as he dropped his bag in the opposite one. 

“Any allergies?” he asked.

“None that I know of,” Jason shrugged. “I’ll eat anything, honest.”

Kyle nodded, then left to the counter. Guess he was paying for their food too. He’d already handled their entrance to the garden, having pulled the planet’s currency seemingly out of nowhere. The small gestures only fueled Jason’s mind as it ran in circles. He’d read enough novels, seen enough television, witnessed enough couples to know what one person paying meant in a relationship. As odd as it seemed, he did enjoy the odd romance here and there.

Hold up, did that mean Kyle was staking his claim as the _man_ in this? Or as Kori so eloquently put it, the top? 

Jason buried his face in his hands, the thought leaving him even more confused than before. On one hand that sounded nice, being taken care of and depending on someone rather than being the one depended on. But at the same time, he felt an unexplainable urge to...what, defend himself? What the fuck?

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair as his eyes drilled into the table.

This wasn’t anything, just friends hanging out. Kyle was just paying because he had the currency and knew his way around. Even if it was something, what did it matter? Those kind of role never mattered to him before so they shouldn't now. And if it were an issue then Jason figured he could always just take Roy's advice: let the waitress and the check decide. According to his friend that method hadn't failed him yet. "Waffle Houses are perfect for that sorta thing," he'd told Jason during one of his weird philosophical episodes, "waitresses there give so little fucks that they couldn't care less about one of you getting offended if she assumes you're the sub." Jason could always give it a try. 

He looked back around the cafe again. Kyle was waiting for their food now, stuck between an overzealous mom and some cliquey teenage couple. His black and white uniform stood out like a sore thumb in all the pastels, the hard lines of his suit countered by the soft designs.

The cafe was adorable, definitely not something he'd see any of the Lanterns hanging out in. It reminded him of a cartoon Lian had dragged him into watching, one of those cutesy anime girl shows with the magic and the talking animals. They’d burned through the whole first season in a day, something Roy definitely didn’t need to know about. They’d need to watch the second season when he got back to Earth he supposed. He’d promised her they would at some point already.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kyle set his food down before him, some kind of soup and salad combination if he was looking at it right. With the planet’s vast supply of vegetation it made sense their menus would reflect that. Jason didn’t have a problem with that thankfully, in fact he’d managed to eat damn near everything he’d come across in the last seven months. It seemed that Alfred’s claims of his iron stomach were proven true.

“Thanks,” he said as Kyle sat down across from him. The Lantern nodded, biting his lip.

Jason dug into his food, glancing back at the fidgety Lantern every so often, and there goes his train of thought once again. Kyle had been off for a while now, probably about two weeks. Why? Jason couldn’t tell. It seemed to start sometime between their fight about Jason’s relationship to Carol and the morning he woke up cuddling with the Lantern. There was about a week of time between the two events, but it seemed that time period was when Kyle started… whatever he’d started.

Fidgeting, lip biting, staring into the distance, randomly flushed appearance, really all he needed was to add nail biting to the list and he could have a full five piece set. He didn’t know what caused it, just that it was there. Something was bugging the Lantern, and it was clear it likely had to do with Jason.

He felt the urge to reach across the table flare up, the idea of just taking Kyle's hand so he could initiate that skin to skin contact and read him, so he could understand what the man was feelig around him, egged him on. He stomped it out like an unwanted campfire.

“So—,” they both said at the same time before quickly cutting themselves off. Jason gestured for Kyle to go which as expected turned into a back and forth of “No, you go,” and “No, you”. Finally Jason glared at the Lantern, an eyebrow raised daring him to continue. Kyle took the hint.

“You figured out constructs?” he asked, hands picking apart a napkin. “Back on Dimarus I remember you said you couldn’t, but that was definitely a construct.”

"I have no idea what that was,” he answered. Kyle was clearly talking about the incident with the kids earlier and really, he couldn’t explain it. One second he was telling a story, the next a whole galaxy had shot into existence above them. He couldn’t even blame it on Kyle, the Lantern’s constructs were always green but these were clearly violet. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it. 

“Seriously? But it was so… there. Like, it wasn’t completely solid, but it stayed there for a few minutes which is more than you can say about most unconscious constructs.”

Jason shrugged. “It just happened. Maybe it has to do with my reading thing? Since I’m getting better at controlling that and all.”

“That would make sense.” Kyle took a bite of his food, chewing for a few seconds before abruptly stopping. He looked back up to Jason in question and quickly swallowed. “Hang on, how are you getting better at that? It’s not like it’s something you can just practice.”

“Some of the Dimarians asked me to read them before we left, Hal let me last night, and Guy had me read him this morning before we met up. It’s coming a lot quicker now.”

“So no issues on their parts?”

“No, not that we can tell. Seems like I just pull the emotions up to the surface if anything. So when I read Hal’s love for his nieces and nephews for example he’d feel it. He could figure out exactly who I saw in what order because of that. It was really interesting actually.” 

“Your concerns about manipulating someone’s emotions are unfounded then.”

“As long as this doesn’t go much more beyond what I have now there shouldn’t be any issues. Problem comes with new abilities.”

“Well lucky for you,” Kyle said, arms spread wide, “you’ve got me to help with your newfound constructs. Professor Rayner at your service.”

Jason shook his head as he laughed. “Keep your roleplaying in the bedroom Rayner, the poor people here don’t need to know what you get off to,” he joked before he could stop himself.

Kyle’s hands flew up to cover his face which was quickly turning red once again. Silent murmurs of “Oh my god, this isn’t happening,” could be heard behind his palms. Holy shit man, it was just a joke.

“You okay over there?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, um.” Kyle’s hands pulled away from his face, dropping to the table as he avoided Jason’s gaze. His face was uncomfortably red, his top lip pulled back in a wince as though he were in pain. He seemed to be fighting with himself about something. “I just, uh...”

“Are you feeling alright? We can go back to Oa if you need to Kyle. I’m not gonna force you to stay if you’re ill.” Concern coated his voice as he watched the older man. He could practically see the ping ponging argument in his head. Apparently one side finally won because Kyle forced his shoulders back, raising his gaze to meet Jason’s. He drew in a breath before he started talking.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, it’s just… I, well—”

A loud noise drew their attention towards the door, screams filling the air from both inside and outside of the cafe. Jason sprung to his feet, Kyle right behind him as a group entered. They looked rough, kind of like the street gangs Jason had seen back in Gotham as a kid. 

“Where’s the ro’lua?” Jason could only assume this guy was the leader, his growl deep as he stood before the others. 

“The what?” Jason whispered to Kyle who shook his head. Great, not only is lunch being interrupted, they don’t even know why.

As the lack of response drew on one of the group’s underlings stepped forward to grab one of the cafe workers. He pulled her close, sharp pointy fingers digging into her arms. “Where is the ro’lua?” he demanded only to receive a whimper in response. “Yer gonna tell me where it is, or imma have to hurt ya,” he growled as he squeezed her arm even tighter. At her cry of fear Jason leapt to action, Kyle hot on his tail.

Jason landed on the goon’s back, his fists slamming into his shoulders. The worker dropped from his grip. Jason twisted away from the retaliating punch, his own fist meeting the alien’s chin. 

The alien careened back, another yelling in outrage as she launched herself at him. Screams surrounded him as he disarmed his portion of the attackers, all while the cafe goers scrambled for the door. The leader was gone, figures. They needed to end this quickly, they couldn’t afford to let him get too far.

A swift foot to the face removed one of his opponents, the other undone by his own shitty footwork as he fell on Jason’s leg and met a table corner temple first. Jason looked up, finding Kyle in a similar situation. The Lantern moved quickly, tying the group up with an intricate construct rope. He had no idea who would be by to pick the group up, either way there wasn’t a concern of them getting away any time soon. 

“You alright?” Kyle asked once the group was settled. 

“Just peachy.” He turned to the workers who were huddled behind the counter. “Do any of you know what he was talking about, where to find it? This ro’lua?”

A few shook their heads, most comforting the worker who had been grabbed. A few others whispered to each other, their eyes darting between Jason and Kyle with suspicion. What seemed to be the manager stepped forward.

“It’s a type of flower,” she explained. “From what I understand it’s extremely rare. It's one of those 'not for public viewing' flowers, that is if the garden actually has it. There are some rumors, like it can heal people or something, but those are just stories.” 

“Where would we find it?”

“I’m not entirely sure. If the garden does have it maybe in the Research Center? That or the Preservation Center. Either way, it’s employees only.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem for us,” Kyle assured her. “We’re not exactly looking to window shop right now. Any ideas why they want this flower in particular?”

“Probably just those weird rumors, that’s the only thing I can figure. I don’t know man, they could want it for any number of reasons or just none at all. This sort of thing just happens sometimes.” She looked over her shoulder to the workers, then around the cafe. “Listen, I need to make sure everyone's okay. Police are probably on their way already so I wouldn’t be too worried about it.” She nodded to the two as a goodbye, then returned to the workers.

Jason turned to Kyle, a plan forming in his mind. “Two locations, and there’s two of us. We should split up, check them both. It’ll let us find these guys faster.”

“Yeah that’ll work,” Kyle agreed as his eyes darted between Jason and the door. “Though she did say the police are on their way. We could go back to looking at the flowers and stuff, let the locals take care of local problems.”

Jason gave him a look, unblinking as he stared the other down. He understood the sentiment, he couldn't deny it was tempting to just sit this one out, but when it came down to it that response just wasn't in him. 

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, we’ll deal with it. Can you please, just, blink now? You’re reminding me of that time my mom got mad because I said making my bed every morning was stupid,” Kyle lamented.

“At least someone with the Rayner name has some sense.” He rolled his eyes before relenting with his stare. 

“I guess. I’ll take the Preservation Center.”

“Sounds good,” Jason agreed. They headed for the door only for Jason to pull them to a stop as he held onto Kyle’s shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I’ll tell you later. Let’s take care of this mess first.”

Jason didn’t feel very convinced, not that he had much of a choice. Sure they were supposed to be enjoying a day viewing the gardens but when had that ever stopped any criminal or villain? Never, that’s when. It didn’t matter if he was on Earth or in another dimension, they would find a way.

“Okay, Keep in touch,” he said, motioning to their rings.

“Good thing we’ve got experience with that I guess.”

“Don’t remind me, those watch and headset constructs you made were horrible,” Jason joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Kyle gave a small smile, which he supposed was better than nothing.

They split up, lifting into the sky. Twin streaks of violet and green racing away from each other and towards their destinations.

* * *

Stupid, stupid, what had he been thinking? Of course something would happen, why wouldn’t it? The universe couldn’t just let Kyle have this one thing, _no_ , that’d be asking too much. As he flew across Xui’ta’s sky in search of any more of the attackers and the Preservation Center, Kyle sulked at his situation. It wasn’t becoming of a Green Lantern, not one of his status he was well aware, but in this instance he couldn’t care less.

He’d been so close, so so close to possibly ending his suffering, to putting his feelings out in the open in a way that it’d be clear to Jason that he was interested in him. He’d gotten the other Lanterns' approval, as weird as that sounded, so it wasn’t like Kyle was being held back by much more than his own nerves at this point.

Green Lanterns are supposed to overcome fear, they should be able to look fear in the eye and tell it to go fuck itself. Hell, Kyle had been the only Green Lantern in existence for a while there, if anyone should be able to look at fear and spit in its hideous yellow eyes it should be him. Fear had no place in his life, so why was he being such a coward about this? Pride? Arrogance? He knew Jason could take care of himself, that wasn’t the issue, but did that stop him from becoming a target of Kyle’s enemies if this did happen?

Stop, don’t think like that. Jason was more than capable, likely had his own enemies that any partner would need to be wary of. Kyle’s enemies weren’t special. 

That didn’t change what just happened though. Finally, finally he’d gotten the nerve to talk, and some assholes had to come in and start shit. Really? They couldn’t wait five more minutes? 

What could have been time spent with Jason, talking, learning about each other, maybe finally getting to hold him again, was now time he was spending hunting down these criminals. Great, just great. 

Coming to the Preservation Center, Kyle floated down to land on the metal catwalk that led to its entrance. If he weren't so annoyed Kyle might have been able to stop and appreciate the area, what with its rising trees and its vine lined railings, its splashes of neons and metallics, and the organic design of the walkway’s grating. But that just wasn’t happening, not right now. Maybe he could appreciate it later, after all this craziness was dealt with, after he and Jason did their thing and saved the day like the badasses they were.

… they’re protecting flowers though, is that really that cool?

Fuck man, how had he ever controlled the power of the White Lantern, the power of life, with that kind of attitude? Swamp Thing would have a field day with him right about now.

He knocked on the entrance door, hoping he wouldn’t have to break in. Most places didn’t appreciate that, and he really liked this planet. The last thing he needed was to be banned for breaking and entering. When his knocks received no response he tried again, and then tried the video screen next to the door. Still nothing, that can’t be good. 

He concentrated on the door, on what the other side should look like. He cast out a construct, the light slipping under the door to form a hand. He searched for a door handle, then for any other kind of door release mechanism that might be there. It felt like fumbling in the dark, mostly because that’s what it was. A few seconds later he heard the hiss of the locks releasing as the door cracked open. He slipped inside, the construct disappearing as he did so, before closing the door. A hiss filled the air as the locking mechanism moved back into place. Looking at the door, Kyle realized why it had taken him so long to find the release. It wasn’t exactly making itself known, the simplistic design making the switch nearly unidentifiable. He took a mental note of the design, figuring he’d probably come across more just like it. 

Turning back to the hall he found the reason for why his knocks had gone unanswered. The door guard was slouched against the wall, his face bloodied. After checking for a pulse Kyle found he was thankfully alive, though his breathing was uneven. He’d need medical support but he wasn’t dying. Kyle couldn’t see the perpetrator in the hall, couldn’t see anybody, but he kept his guard up as he moved along. The last thing he needed was a surprise. 

For how large the facility was Kyle wasn’t finding anybody. Normally he’d expect to see at least a few people in a place like this, whether they be loitering or moving between their responsibilities. Instead Kyle remained the only living being for what felt like eons.

Finding a map, he stopped to examine it in an attempt to determine where he needed to go. As he looked at the different colored blocks he noticed something: the sound he’d been hearing in the distance, that was a siren. It didn’t seem to be coming from outside, if anything it sounded like it was below him. He needed to go down, he needed an elevator or a stairwell.

Easier said than done as he was tackled the second his eyes returned to the map’s legend. His attacker was big, like Kilowog big, and his breath stank like Kilowog’s too. Their grunts filled the air as Kyle fumble for a handhold on the guy. Did he really leave himself open like that? Really?

Realizing his scrambling wasn’t getting him anywhere, Kyle punched the attacker’s chest, leaving his fist there just long enough to blast him with his ring. He jumped up, a construct snake wrapping around the surprised man to pull him to a halt. More constructs appeared, whipping around the man to secure him on the ground. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyle demanded as he crouched down. The attacker wore the same colors as the guys in the cafe and had the same logo on his shirt’s breast pocket. This was clearly one of the guys he was searching for.

The attacker struggled in his binds, snapping and snarling at Kyle. His efforts became more frantic the longer Kyle’s silence continued. Finally accepting that his bindings weren’t coming apart anytime soon, the man slouched back on the floor and glared at the ceiling.

“Alright,” Kyle said. “Now let’s try again. Why are you and your friends here?”

The man snarled his lips again, his yellow fangs protruding. Kyle grabbed his shoulder at the refusal, his gaze intense as he stared the man into submission. It wasn’t something he’d normally do, preferring to talk his enemies into giving up, but he really wasn’t in the mood at this point. 

Finally, the man talked.

“We're just looking for the flower,” he mumbled.

“Which one?”

“Ro’lua.”

“And why are you looking for it?”

“S’pposed to heal people, make ya live longer ya know? The boss man really wants it.”

“And where is this boss now?”

The man shrugged. "Around."

"Great." Kyle stood back up, comparing his options. Stay with the man until help arrives or head towards the wailing of the sirens. Mind made up, he turned back to the map.

“Wait wait, ye aren’t gonna just leave me ‘ere like this are ye?”

“Help will be here as soon as I put out a call. You won’t be lonely for long.” He waved to the man with a rueful smile as he began walking down the hall. He ignored the man’s yells of indignation. “Tootles,” he called back.

The way down was as boring as he expected. With the elevator out of commission Kyle had to resort to flying down the empty elevator shaft. The screams of the sirens were impossible to ignore there as the sound kept jumping around the enclosed space, getting louder and louder as he neared the bottom. His construct ear plugs could only do so much to keep the noise out, and as he reached the end of the vertical tunnel he sped out. He took a moment to reorient himself, the noise and its echoes leaving his head pounding.

The siren’s wail remained once he exited but at least its echoing cousins remained behind. Kyle glanced back at the open elevator doors and rubbed his ears. “Let’s not do that again,” he muttered to himself. He turned to the guards’ desk nearby, finding the two once again slumped over but thankfully alive. At least this time they seemed to have gotten their own shot in as one of the attackers was laid out unconscious as well.

Kyle moved on, quickly finding the main lab. He could hear yelling even through the sirens, and could hear the returned panic as well. Bingo.

He burst into the room, drawing the eyes of the nearest attackers who all leveled their guns at him. He jumped up, his ring pushing him higher, so he could throw out a claw hand construct and pull the group away from the cowering scientists. He spun around, launching his handful back through the door he’d just come from. No sense in breaking something important in the lab after all.

Following them he had to construct a shield as soon as he passed the door. Bullets pinged off the construct. “Come on now,” he goaded, “that’s no way to play with others.”

Just as he’d expected one of the men threw his gun to the side, roared in outrage, and charged him. The others tried yelling after him, their own weapons lowered.

Kyle waited until the man was right up on him to do anything. He let him get close, then constructed a thick, brick wall inches from himself. The man slammed into it face first, a loud crunching sound heard as his nose broke on impact. He dropped without a word. 

The remaining two stared up at Kyle with wide eyes, their guns still lowered. One threw his to the side, hands thrown up as he declared, “I’ll tell you everything.” The other followed suit.

Well, that’s one thing Kyle didn’t have to worry about at least.

* * *

Jason had a hell of a time getting a read on the Research Center. For one, the place felt like a weird mish mash of Poison Ivy’s greenhouse and Mr. Freeze’s labs, weird experiments and plants included, all with a bit of Black Mask’s high rise view. As with the latter, the place was swarming with enemies. Either Jason was at the correct location, or there were more of these guys than he expected.

He began at the top, slipping past what he could only consider guards and patrols as he made his way through. The place was quiet save for a few hushed orders and insults. There were a few times the crackle of a radio broke through, but not often enough to be a pattern.

He slid into the shadows and watched as another guard stomped past. Holding back the natural violet glow his ring gave off was difficult but not impossible. Once the guard passed he let out a slow breath. Where was the Center’s security? Surely they weren’t completely incompetent. A few minutes later another guard came through, this time herding a small family along. Jason had been hearing panicked voices, had assumed it was the garden’s standard visitors, and it seemed like he was right.

Once they were a safe distance away he moved to follow them. As they made their way through the building's twists and turns he began to form a map in his head, detailing exactly where they were going and where they’d come from. A few times he had to fly up to the ceiling so he could remain hidden. It felt wrong to do it that way, to be flying yet also tucking himself into a corner. He controlled light, yet the darkness wanted to pull him back in. It felt like another identity crisis waiting to happen, his old habits and mindset as a bat trying to overpower his new developments.

He grit his teeth at the thoughts, eyes still trained on the guard and the family. These two things didn’t have to be exclusive, they could co-exist, could live in harmony. Being a Sapphire didn’t mean he had to throw away everything he’d learned and known before.

No, he didn’t have to throw those things away, but he couldn’t let them be a distraction either.

A distraction, that’s it. They seemed to be nearing their destination. If he could create a distraction then he could take out the guard with less risk to the family. Two birds, one stone. But he didn’t have anything to use as a distraction, no smoke bomb, no coin to toss, no zip line, nada. Hell, he didn’t even have his guns on him since he’d left them and all his knives back on Zamaron. Then again, he did have his ring. If he could just recreate what he did earlier he should be fine. 

How did he do that?

A story, he’d been telling a story. His mind had conjured up the image of the stars exploding into existence, and had followed the words he used to describe it. So think of the object appearing, think of it forming before his eyes, make sure it appeared quick enough that the guard couldn’t do anything about it. Okay, game plan, got it. 

Eyes still focused on the alien man, he readied himself to attack. The image of an exploding smoke pellet formed in his mind, the sound filling his ears, and he set it to the scene before him. He heard the crack of the pellet hitting the floor before the guard, envisioned the smoke billowing up and around him. Instead of the black and gray clouds of his memories, a violet haze appeared and as the man pulled back to yell he pounced.

The smoke’s progress disappeared as he took his concentration off of it, but that didn’t matter now. His knee made contact with the man’s nose, sending him careening to the floor. He pushed himself up, smearing blood across his face as he snarled at Jason. Jason moved in front of the family, waving for them to go as he watched the man stand up. He moved to grab the closest member of the family, yelling loud and clear, only for Jason to grab him and redirect his movement into the nearest wall. He twisted enough so his shoulder made impact, but he wasn’t down long. He growled, deep and ugly, then pulled his pistol from its holster. 

Having no time to evade Jason threw up shields to stop the incoming bullets. Years of watching Diana deflect bullets with nothing more than her bracers was paying off, and soon the man was out of bullets. Before he could reload Jason rushed him, violet light encasing him as he crossed the space in a fraction of a second to slam the man into the wall. The gun fell to the ground.

Jason grabbed the dazed man by his jacket lapels, lifting him off the ground. “Okay buster,” he growled as he lifted him even higher, “time to talk. Where’s your boss?”

“I ain’t telling you nothin’,” the man spat.

“Fine, where were you taking that family?”

“What part of nothing don’t you understand?”

Jason arched a brow at him, excitement racing through him as he allowed a smirk to make its way onto his lips. He’d been feeling this welling up for a while now, this need to fight. He enjoyed the peaceful life he’d had thus far on Zamaron and the mental workout that came with negotiating, but he needed this just as much. Thank whatever god there was that Kyle wasn’t here to see him give in like this. “Really now? Believe me, you aren’t the first guy to say that, and let me tell you something.” He pulled the man closer, leaned next to his ear as his voice dropped to something downright predatory. His grip tightened, his nails cutting into the man’s shoulder through his jacket. “One way or another you’ll tell me, just like everyone else. You might lose a finger or two, maybe a whole hand. No sweat off my back, but believe me, I have my ways.” He pulled back, smirk still firmly in place as he took in the fear spilling out of the man’s eyes. “Ready to talk?”

The guard’s frantic nodding was answer enough.

After what had to be the easiest interrogation of his life Jason left the guy tied up to a pole with his own shoelaces. Good thing the guy didn’t wear velcros or Jason might’ve had to give him another tap to the noggin. Following the guard’s directions he made it to the center of the building. He added this and the locations of the civilians and workers being held to his mind map. Once this was done he’d need to find them all, make sure they were safe. The guard said his boss didn’t want anything from them, but Jason didn’t trust that. He’d seen enough henchmen and lackeys in Gotham take advantage of their hostages in spite of their boss's orders to trust him when he said nothing would happen. But he needed to take out the big dog or else the little ones might warn him off.

Coming to the room the guard had told him about, Jason found himself dropping into an observation room of sorts. With its walls made of windows, Jason was able to see into the main room below. From there he could see more guards milling about, each looking through and ransacking flower beds and research stations. He could also see where the researchers were being held at the head of the room. A larger man was with them, the leader from the cafe, yelling into the face of a researcher, most likely demanding to know where the ro'lua was. 

The area was large, almost the size of the batcave, with guards milling about alongside their leader and the civilians. He needed to ensure as few casualties as possible, both to the researchers and to the research stations. He didn't exactly know what was on those things. Maybe he could take the guards out one by one, but with how open the area was it was likely they'd catch on quickly. He couldn't go in and just start attacking, that was the quickest way to a civilian casualty. The ro'lua was down there, maybe if he found it…

"Jason, you there?" If it wasn't trained out of him Jason might have jumped at the sudden voice in his ear. Instead his heart sped up ever so slightly at the rich tone. He'd completely forgotten about Kyle, how the hell had he done that?

"Yeah," he answered after pulling himself back together. "What's up?"

"I'm at the Research Center. Wasn't anything back in the Preservation building except some security, scientists, and a few of these guys. Goons said the big guy and the flower are here. Where are you?"

Jason relayed the directions to his location quickly, reminding the Lantern to keep a low profile. Kyle signed off with a promise to be there quickly. Jason could feel his chest doing the thing again, his heart racing that little bit. What the hell was wrong with him? Now was _not_ the time.

His eyes returned to the room and he was hit with an idea. This was perfect actually. If the two of them work through the group from opposite directions they should be able to reach the leader quicker.

Kyle floated down into the room, touching down at Jason's side. "What've we got?" 

Jason pointed out into the room below. “A few small groups working their way through different research stations. They’re probably looking for the ro’lua. When they don’t find it, or at least what they think it is, they destroy the station. So possible chemical spills and pollen in those areas. We’ve got the big guy up top with the researchers. Seems to keep questioning them, probably demanding the flower’s location. Not much extra foot traffic in or out.”

Kyle turned to look at him, eyes as serious as ever even through the mask. “I’m guessing you’ve got a plan on how you want to do this?”

He nodded. “Work through the groups as quickly and quietly as possible. You start from the left, I’ll start from the right. Work our way through, meet in the middle, take out Top Gun down there.”

“And if the whole sneaky quiet thing doesn’t work out and one of us is spotted? I don’t exactly have the whole melt into the shadows, I am the night thing going for me you know.”

“Do what you can. If they spot you then go all out, be as loud as you need to be. If anything we shouldn’t need to take out all of the groups. If you can sneak past them it might be better, less likely to tip the bossman off to our presence.”

“But then we have more to deal with at the end.”

Jason shrugged. “You win some, you lose some. The element of surprise and all that usual shit. Normally there wouldn’t be an issue going crazy but with the researchers that could be a problem. And those research stations too. They could be dangerous without knowing what’s on ‘em, I’d rather not take my chances. I’ve got enough scars, I don’t need to add chemical burns to the mix.” 

Kyle nodded, his lips pursed in thought. His foot tapped a small rhythm as he surveyed the room below, probably mapping out his route. Really, as nice as it was to see him happy or even just calm, Kyle’s serious face was doing things to Jason and he couldn’t tell what. Compared to how he was in the cafe, back when he could hardly speak two words without a stutter, this was nice. Too nice even. Ugh, he needed to talk to Carol or Hal, figure out what to do about this.

Kyle shifted his gaze back to Jason. “Sounds good,” he said with a nod. He moved to float out of the exit, his familiar green aura beginning to appear, only for Jason to stop and pull him back down.

“Bit of a light show with that,” he explained. “Glass walls remember? Might be tinted but light as bright as ours up here would draw attention, especially if they noticed when you came in.”

“Good point,” Kyle answered sheepishly. He looked back up to the entrance, finding the provided built in ladder. “Steps it is then.”

Jason felt a grin pulling at his lips, a familiar competitive edge rising up. “Amateur,” he taunted. Kyle turned back, response on the tip of his tongue. Before he could speak Jason ran and vaulted off the opposing wall, grabbed the opening’s ledge, and pulled himself up. 

He ignored the whispered, “Hot damn,” from behind him. There’s no way that was right, he was probably just mishearing the Lantern. He just said, “God damn it,” that’s all. It was just his mind making shit up again. It still sent a shiver up his spine nonetheless.

Kyle appeared from the opening, pausing halfway out to suck in a breath and lick his lips before he pulled himself up. Once again he seemed flushed, his ears tipped red along with what little Jason could see of his cheeks. He refused to meet Jason’s eyes, even through the mask.

Jason held in his growl of frustration. Was he getting a fever or something? If this fucker was getting sick he would lose his shit.

Jason turned to move down the hall, Kyle following quickly behind him. And wasn’t that weird. Shouldn’t Kyle be the one in charge here? He’s the one with more experience as a Lantern so shouldn’t he be calling the shots? Then again, maybe he just looked at the situation and figured Jason’s experiences worked better here. Lanterns could go in the front door, could announce their presence and be loud and be seen in nearly any situation, bats just didn’t do that. They went in the back way, snuck in through windows and sewers and old holes in the wall. Lanterns could fight in broad daylight, they could be seen. Bats were bats, and that was that. 

He really needed to get this identity crisis in check, it was starting to stress him out.

They split up down the hall, Jason going right and Kyle left just as they’d decided. He moved down to the next level, bypassing guards as he went. As he neared his entrance he heard chatter ahead, a few of the guards passing through. He looked for a hiding spot, eyes finding nothing of use until he looked up. An air vent, really, of all things? Did the universe just hate him today? As the voices neared the bend his fingers itched to climb up, to find a vantage point so he could get the drop on someone. He made his decision. Fuck it, why not?

The grate was removed quickly enough, the ring helping the process along nicely. Entering the small space he was met with the usual sights: dust, dirt, and this planet’s version of spiders. He ignored the three as he moved through the cramped space, following along on his mini mental map and knowing he was heading in the right direction. He avoided the lines with fans and used the vent’s openings to place the guards on his map.

Finally, he came to his destination. He slipped out, the grate closing with a soft metal ping behind him. He shot to the nearest wall as the closest guard looked over in confusion. The man moved to the vent as his fellow group members returned to their destruction. Seeing an opportunity, Jason pulled him back, his hands and arms working to limit the man’s air supply to knock him out as quickly and quietly as possible. Once his task was complete, Jason pulled him under a nearby table, shoving him back far enough that others wouldn’t see him without effort. 

Jason looked out to the room again, finding himself closer to the leader and the researchers than he had first anticipated. That was a first, usually those vents would leave him in some unknown closet. 

Checking to see if he could find Kyle, he saw another guard disappear below the line of flowers. When the man didn’t reappear Jason understood what had happened. So he wasn’t too far behind Jason at least, that was good. 

Sobs drew his attention to the front of the room. A researcher was babbling that he didn’t know what the people wanted, where they could get this flower. Either he was an amazing liar, or this ro’lua was on a need-to-know basis. As the leader yelled again, Jason knew he needed to work fast. 

He slid under the tables, ignoring the patrolling guards as much as possible. They clearly didn’t have time to be as methodical as they wanted in removing these guys if the volume of that yelling was anything to go by. A shout behind him set that fact into motion as someone noticed Kyle’s presence. Green light burst forth from around the Lantern, sending a few of the guards back and his constructs formed into humanoid shapes. Taking the distraction, Jason sped towards the front as quickly as possible. They still didn’t know he was there, they only knew about Kyle, he had a chance. 

Making it to the front he managed to shove the leader away from the researchers, his shoulder meeting the man’s sternum as he did so. The man howled in indignation as he struggled to stop his fall. He rose from the ground, teeth bared and eyes wild as he watched Jason, then attacked.

As could be expected a fight broke out, a very uneven fight but a fight either way. Kyle dealt with the guards behind him as Jason took on the leader. Jason kicked the guy’s knee out as he moved to rush him. As the behemoth fell he pulled Jason along with him, leaving the two tossing and turning as they attempted to exchange blows. Jason’s shields were getting faster, moving up in a fraction of a second to block the attacks, allowing him to regain his footing. 

The leader yelled once again as he moved to grab Jason. The Sapphire dropped low, kicking his legs out from below him as he did so. The man moved to get back up only for a green rope to appear around his midsection and pull him back. He roared in outrage and attempted to get up once again. Kyle created more restraints around the alien, securing his limbs to the floor as he thrashed around. Eventually he settled down, his eyes blazing as he glared at the two. 

“Nice one,” Jason complimented as he looked down at the restrained man. He turned his gaze up to the Lantern, smirk pulling at his lips. “Didn’t take you for the bondage type though.”

Kyle’s mouth hung open at the joke. “I, uh, I’m, well—” he rambled wide eyed. 

“It’s fine, you geek, I jest.” He turned to survey the room, finding the researchers staring at them with expressions of wonder. “Few more things we need to do though.”

“Like what?”

“Like making sure they’re okay,” Jason said as he gestured towards the researchers. “And getting those visitors and workers out of this asshole’s version of a holding cell.” He kicked the leader’s side, receiving a glare at the pain. 

“Good plan, good plan.” 

Jason stared at the Lantern for a moment, studied his face, his body language, as much as he could in that second. This fucker, he just took down how many armed criminals and now he’s back to blushing bride? 

They moved to the researchers first, ensured everyone was present and accounted for as they made their emergency calls out to the garden’s security and police teams. Based on the restraints Kyle left everyone in they wouldn’t have any issues with people leaving, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The visitors, especially the parents, were a whole other matter entirely. Jason could understand their pain, could see how frustrating and terrifying it was to be separated from your child and not know where they were in this kind of a situation, but he couldn’t help them if they wouldn’t let go of him. Kyle managed to get a father off of him, calming him down enough to get a coherent answer about his child. That served as their pattern for the parents, with Jason getting demands on where children were while Kyle swooped in and calmed them down. It was like they just assumed he would know the location of all children. It was another weird assumption because he was a Sapphire, wasn’t it? This was getting really old really quickly. 

Once they found the children a lot of that stress wore off. Most latched themselves onto the two of them, with a funny few attempting to climb up Kyle to remove his mask. The children were returned, of course, though that’s not to say Jason didn’t enjoy the time he stole with them. 

He glanced over to Kyle. The Lantern seemed to finally be relaxed again, his shoulders slouched enough for Jason to see he was starting to feel fatigue. 

“Just a little longer,” he assured him as the police started taking the criminals away. “Just a little bit more cleanup and we can head out.”

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed, his eyes distant. “Who doesn’t love clean up.”

* * *

It didn’t take long, not that they expected it to. Kyle had dealt with enough of these spur of the moment type jobs to know how they worked. Really the hardest part was rounding everyone up for the authorities to deal with. No one really liked that part, Kyle especially. These kinds of crooks always liked to run and hide. They’d promise to be nice and come in quietly then they’d kick him in the nuts and beat it. Years ago when it first happened to him he wasn’t prepared, not at all. Every subsequent time served to do little more than piss him off. At least when he was with someone they could give chase while he recollected himself, and with Jason looming over these guys they weren’t willing to try much of anything. 

Man, he just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to head back to Oa so he could crawl into bed and act like this confusion never happened. The near miss in the cafe still hung over him, weighing on him as he watched Jason talk to various individuals. Too bad for Kyle he didn’t have that option. He needed to set a precedent and all, a standard as John would lecture him, on how to handle these kinds of situations and how to handle local planetary authority. He couldn’t just run and hide away from all his problems no matter how much he wanted to.

He noticed Jason watching him as they talked to the authorities, his eyes unsettling yet oh so endearing in their focus. What did they look like when he wasn’t using the ring? Now they were violet, the ring’s violet light reflected in his eyes like John’s would become green when using his own.

Kyle could remember Jason’s eyes having an unnatural green tint to them the few times he’d seen them. It hadn’t been a common occurrence, back when the two of them were sifting through the multiverse. Jason had worn his mask nearly every second of every day. The white out lenses had more than obscured any view at his eyes. The few times he’d taken it off had been rare, like when they’d visited that Victorian era Gotham, or in the universe with the Soviet Superman. Kyle could remember a blue or maybe a gray or teal color, but what he really remembered was that acid green that seemed to glow. It had been unnerving to say the least. The way it seemed to shift throughout his irises, how one minute it was a few specks and in the next it had overtaken whatever other color had been present. Was that still there? Or had it shifted to violet maybe? Hell, why had it been there in the first place? It clearly wasn’t natural.

“Mr. Jason!” The high pitched call drew those bright eyes away and he felt an immediate sense of loss.

The policeman left them to rejoin his group, their work done. Kyle turned to the source of the call. He saw Flo, the lost girl from earlier, running up to Jason with her arms wide. She latched onto his waist, eyes brimming with excitement as she looked up at him.

“You stopped the bad guys!” she cried.

Jason chuckled as he leaned down to pat her head. “I suppose I did,” he answered. His gaze flickered back to Kyle for a second before returning to the girl. “But Mr. Kyle helped too.”

She turned her eyes on Kyle, smile still just as wide. “Thank you too Mr. Kyle.”

“Of course, it’s nothing,” he replied as he crouched down to her level. “Have you been staying with your mom?”

She nodded vigorously then stopped, eyes wide as she remembered something. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” she told Jason before running off. She returned quickly, pulling her mom along with something in her hand. As she got closer Kyle realized what it was. He’d seen enough of them on girls in high school and college, there were enough filters with them on social media now, he’d be a fool not to recognize that. “I made you this!” Flo proclaimed as she held the item up to Jason.

“And what is it?” he humored her.

“It’s a crown, here.” She lifted her arms up to his head, pouting when she couldn’t reach. He knelt down that extra bit and tilted his head lower, a small smile on his face. Flo’s pout disappeared as she placed the flower crown on his head. She stood back looking proud of herself. “I made it myself.”

“Aww, thank you Flo.” He let the girl hug him again. He reached up to the crown, fingers lightly touching the closest petal. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep it for yourself? It’s so pretty.”

“Nope, it’s a gift.”

Kyle watched the conversation, took in the scene unfolding before him. This was really happening, this image that he could only ever imagine happening in his dreams was actually happening right in front of him. Jason was in a flower crown, was being loved and adored by a random alien child, and he looked actually happy about it. What?

“I think you could use these,” Flo’s mother said from next to him. She held out a bundle of flowers. “We couldn’t use them all in the crown, but they’ll go to waste with us.”

She put the bundle in his hands, not accepting any excuse to not take it. She gave him a firm look, one that reminded him all too much of his mom when she wanted to splurge on him. “You helped keep my daughter and everyone else safe. The least I can do is help you with this,” she said as her eyes darted over to Jason. A teasing smile was directed back at him. “He’s quite a catch, don’t let him get away. I know more than a few individuals who have been eyeing him.”

“We’re not, uh, together though,” he replied as he pulled the flowers close.

“Believe me I can tell. Give him the flowers, they tend to be a universal symbol for romantic interests correct?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t…”

“Dear, you’ll never know if you don’t try. And if for some reason he doesn’t return your interests, this collection is used on my planet to mean new beginnings. I doubt you’ll need to use that information though.” She looked down at his hip, eyes drawn to the bag he’d forgotten he was carrying. “I believe I saw you drawing earlier. May I see?”

He bit his lips, unsure of how to proceed. On one hand this lady could see through his bullshit, she already knew what was going on in his head, it’s not like he was going to be able to hide anything anyway, but at the same time did he really want to add fuel to the fire? He looked up to her earnest expression and could practically feel himself giving in. He reached in the bag, pulling his sketchbook out and handed it to her. 

As she flipped through the book he turned his attention back to Jason, finding the man sitting on the ground with Flo in front of him. He was telling another story, because of course he was, only this time small transparent constructs were moving before him. They weren’t solid, that’s for sure, they would likely disappear in a fraction of a second if his attention was pulled away, but they were still there nonetheless. It was fascinating to see him progress with each skill. Kyle had only been around to see two, his ability to read someone’s love and now creating constructs. He’d been downright terrified of the reading ability, had believed it would become a form of manipulation, and now here he was, weeks later, much more confident in the ability. He’d only made shields as constructs before today, and now he was showing a little dragon and a knight fighting. It was mind boggling.

“You’re very good,” Flo’s mother said next to him. He turned back to her, finding her open to a sketch of Jason touching a flower. “Show him this and he’ll know right away.”

“Or he’ll think I’m a weirdo that’s got an odd fixation on him.”

“Isn’t that all love is though, at the end of the day?” She chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her own remark. She handed his book back. “I’m probably just talking from my own experiences. Anyway, Flo and I need to start heading home. It was nice meeting you.” She clapped his shoulder before leavingn his side to go to her daughter, crouching down to speak to her. Flo pouted at her words though nodded in agreement. She beamed at Jason once more as well as turned to smile at Kyle, then left with her mom to rejoin her father and the rest of their group.

Jason stood up, the flower crown still firmly in place as he looked around. He turned to Kyle, eyes less intense and much calmer than before. “Do you think there’s anything else they need our help with?”

“No, they said they can handle everything else on their own.” Kyle answered.

Jason stretched his arms above his head, back pulled taut, before he released. “Guess we’re heading back to Oa then,” he said with an easy smile on his face. A low grumble interrupted the peace as his stomach announced his hunger. “Fuck.”

Kyle snickered at the noise. That’s right, they didn’t get to finish lunch. “Come on, I’ve got some stuff back at my place,” he offered.

“You can cook?”

“A bit. I’ve been on my own for a while now, I would hope I could.”

“Perfect.”

They lifted off from the platform, flying away into the atmosphere. Jason pulled ahead a bit as per usual, twisting and turning in the inky blackness of space. He always seemed so weightless, so free, when he was flying. It seemed like all his problems were left on the ground, like they couldn’t touch him as his form danced through the sky. Kyle looked down at the flowers in his hands, an idea forming as he shielded them from their planetary exit. Lunch didn’t go so well, but maybe dinner could.

* * *

Reentering Oa’s atmosphere wasn’t too bad, nothing like the first time when Hal had been questioned for bringing a non-Green Lantern to the planet. The questions that first time had been unpleasant to say the least. Thankfully it seemed like the other Lanterns were starting to warm up to him, and with Kyle’s presence they let him in with little to no trouble. The perks a few good connections will do you.

Having Kilowog on his side was a definite bonus.

Kyle’s apartment really wasn’t anything Jason hadn’t seen before. The same studio layout as Guy’s, Hal’s, and John’s, the same provided furniture, the only difference was the personal effects. Where Hal had pictures lining his walls, Kyle had his paintings and sketches, where Guy kept his dvd collection Kyle kept his figures and comics, where John had his apartment military grade sparse, Kyle had random knick knacks strewn about. There were a few things out of place, the random laundry, the full trash bin, the papers and pencils that littered the floor, but it felt homey, nice, lived in.

“Anything specific you want?’ Kyle asked as he opened the fridge.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me,” Jason responded as he sat at the counter behind him.

“Sounds good.” He pulled something out of the fridge. His uniform dissolved as he set to work, his jeans and t-shirt appearing in its place. “You can take that off if you want,” he said as he gestured towards Jason.

Jason nodded, still transfixed by the sight. The way the Lantern and Sapphire uniforms just appeared and disappeared, how they seemed to almost shift your original clothing into your uniform, it was fascinating. Was the ring manipulating the material into something else? Was it shifting the clothes into a sort of subspace so the ring’s energy could cover them instead? It clearly wasn’t just going over their original clothing, that much was apparent. 

Jason focused on his ring, on the feeling of clothing shifting, sent the signal, and his uniform slipped away.

“See that’s not so bad—” Kyle cut himself off as he stared at Jason’s chest. “That’s not your shirt.”

“Hole in one,” he joked. “Pants and shoes aren’t either, not that I’m complaining.”

The ensemble was pretty weird all things considered. Hal’s old Ferris Aircraft shirt that was just barely big enough for Jason’s chest, Guy’s old sweatpants that couldn’t decide if they were too tight or too loose, and John’s old sneakers that thankfully fit just right. All that drawn together with Jason’s leather jacket, now without its original armor plating and his new flower crown courtesy of Flo. It wasn’t a runway look that’s for sure, but it was comfy and it didn’t have his blood caked into it.

“Hmm, guess it’s better than the old stuff you were wearing,” Kyle offered as he turned back to the stove top. “You didn’t exactly seem comfortable back on Dimarus.”

“You could say that.” He reached up to his head, brushing a few loose hairs under the crown. How did Flo even figure out his head size for the thing?

“So,” Kyle started, “you seemed to get along pretty well with the kids. Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You and everyone else. It’s all good. I just, I don’t know, have a weird knack for kids or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to explain the strange need to protect and coddle every time he was approached by one, and how to explain their weird adoration for him.

“You give ‘em stickers?” At Jason’s confused stare he explained. “Guy gets these weird moments sometimes where he just hands out stickers to kids or the younger Lanterns. It’s pretty helpful when dealing with a kid that’s scared, you know?” He laughed as a thought hit him. “He actually did it a few times with some of the rookies when he was training them. I’m guessing it’s because of the whole former teacher thing.”

“That’ll do it.”

“Oh shit, there was actually this one time he was training this new group right? Apparently he just started raining stickers upon these guys, the ones that were listening at least. I don't even know where he'd get those, freaking Disney princesses and trucks and cars and monster stickers. These guys were absolutely covered by the end of training, but they wouldn’t take them off. Every other Lantern was so confused, all they knew was Guy was throwing these sticky things around like they were candy. Hell, Kilowog said something and he just popped one on his shoulder.” He held onto the edge of the counter, his frame shaking as he laughed. “I don’t even think he remembers that day, every time anyone brings it up he just gets this weird look like he doesn’t understand.”

Jason laughed at the story, the image of Guy raining stickers down upon the Lanterns, these grown ass adults that were essentially a military force, was great. Considering the stories Guy had told him from his time before being a Lantern, it didn’t seem that strange a thing honestly. 

Kyle returned to the food, knife quick as it cut through the food before being moved to the stove. A comfortable silence took over them, the sizzling and popping of the food a nice background noise. Jason couldn’t help himself from appreciating the view, watching how the Lantern’s muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved through the steps of cooking. Jason’s eyes slipped lower, taking in the tapered waist, the bit of skin that showed thanks to his shirt riding up. He snapped his gaze to the side, teeth sunk into his lower lip as he fought for control. 

He’d felt something similar to this when he’d read Guy and Hal, different degrees of it with different people, some far older and much dustier than others. They’d been more than open about explaining each of them, what the feeling associated with each person meant. Jason wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was oblivious to a lot of this stuff. It’s like he’d told Kyle back on Dimarus, he’d never really had time to figure any of this out.

Taking care of his mom had kept him occupied up until her death, then he was out on the streets which was definitely not the place to learn any of that. He’d been too busy getting adjusted to his new life after Bruce took him in and made him Robin, and then he’d died. He could remember bits of pieces, digging out of a coffin, waking up in the Lazarus Pit, setting out on his quest for revenge that absolutely consumed his life. He’d never had the opportunity to really figure this stuff out. Kori and Roy had tried to help, bless them, but they could only do so much. His failed relationship with Isabel hadn’t left him with much confidence either.

Dragging his gaze back to Kyle’s back he had to wonder if this was what Roy was always telling him about, that weird mixture of want and need. He slipped his jacket off his shoulders, let it fall onto the stool beneath him. He was feeling way too hot right now.

“So, uh,” he started, his voice rough. Kyle looked over his shoulder, indicating he was listening. “Since you know how I am with kids, I’d say it’s only fair I find out how you are. I mean, I assume you’re not a monster at the very least.”

“Well,” Kyle drug the word out, rocking the pan in his hand side to side. “It’s kind of complicated. There have been a few times, usually with younger Lanterns and some random alien kids I’ve had to rescue or help on missions. Oh, and there was Donna’s son too, Robert.” His expression darkened as he stared down at the food. “He was such a sweet kid. He'd do this thing where he always collected rocks and stones for her. They really loved each other, picture perfect mom and son. Back before the accident, she had me watch him for a day. It was… really nice actually. It was stressful as all hell, don’t get me wrong, but Robbie was the sweetest thing. I never really thought about kids 'till then.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason offered, unsure of how to respond.Their lives were already filled with so much loss, whether they be a hero, a vigilante, whatever. Tragedy and death seemed to lurk around every corner for all of them, its sights set not only on them, but also their loved ones. Nothing had happened to Lian since he’d met the girl, but the idea of losing her, no matter the cause, always tore at him. The same was true for the younger bats, whether they accepted it or not.

“Nothing to be sorry for, that was years ago. If anything I’m more annoyed at myself. I was so, I don’t know, scared I guess of facing the possibility of taking care of a kid, of maybe even having a hand in raising him, that I let that get in the way of meeting him earlier.” Kyle sighed, pulling the food from the stove. “Donna was already dealing with so much at that point, then she got the news and it just tore her apart. Happened while we were visiting my mom too. She helped us mend our shit, made me realize how stupid I was being, how much Mom had been trying. We were all so happy, and then she got that phone call.” He grabbed the plates, turning around to place the one in front of Jason. “The universe can be such a bitch. Always to the nicest people too.”

“You can say that again.” Jason accepted the food, leaning in to eat. He heard a soft chuckle in front of him, and could feel Kyle’s gaze. He looked up, meeting his eyes. “What?“

Kyle chuckled again, eyes trained on Jason. “You gonna leave that on all night?” he asked, pointing to Jason’s head.

He lifted his hand and felt the softness of petals on his fingertips. He breathed out a laugh, felt his frown disappear into a smile. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. The world may never know,” he said waving his fork around.

“It looks good on you.”

Jason froze for a second, not expecting the response. What do you say to that? What should he do? He wasn’t trained for this damn it. “Thanks,” he murmured, feeling heat rising in his neck. He’d already taken his jacket off, he’s not taking off his shirt too, no way in hell.

Across from him Kyle fumbled with his fork as it nearly fell from his hand. Jason could clearly see the red painting his face, the color expanding with every second even as he started to wolf down his food. God, he made it awkward, what should he do? Why the fuck didn’t he know what to do?

He moved his gaze away, fingers playing with his fork as he tried to find a distraction to their awkward situation. His eyes caught on the bundle of flowers across from him, their colors standing out against the grays and white of the room. Kyle had brought them from Xui’ta, Flo’s mother had given them to him right? Why? Oh god was he reading this situation wrong? Did Kyle make a move on the woman? Did she make a move on _him_?

“What’s with the flowers?” he asked, his brain to mouth filter clearly fried. He hoped it would break the tension, but based on Kyle’s sudden choking fit, he’d say that was only wishful thinking. He reached across the counter, patting the other on the back as well as he could. Kyle’s fit finally stopped and he looked up at Jason with wide eyes. Damn did he love those eyes, just the right amount of brown and green, with a bit of gold and amber strewn throughout. If he wasn’t careful he’d get lost there. 

“They’re, uh, for you actually,” Kyle said in a small, croaking voice. He pushed his plate to the side, lips sucked in as he straightened up. He turned to grab the bundle, shoulders pulling back as he took a second to collect himself before he turned back around. “They’re for you,” he said again, his voice steady this time.

Jason stared at the flowers, his mouth agape as he took in the sight before him. Looking up he met Kyle’s gaze, saw how serious he was there. No jokes, no funny business, no gotchas, just determination in the face of his nerves. He reached for the flowers, took them in his hands as delicately as possible and brought them close. He let the sweet aroma wash over him, his eyes drifting shut. His mind was somehow both a tornado and an empty vacuum of space, too many thoughts but not nearly enough. Finally he looked back up at Kyle who was still standing there, now fidgeting as he waited for Jason’s response. Jason licked his lips, his mouth running dry, before he smiled. “Thank you.”

Kyle nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him as he began to relax. He leaned his elbows down on the counter, hands running over his face as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Shit. I um, I haven’t done this in a while so I might’ve forgotten how this goes.”

Jason rolled his eyes, setting the flowers in his lap. “You’re doing just fine. Trust me, the only other time someone’s approached me about a relationship was with a number on a napkin.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip. “That is what this is right? I’m not overreacting am I?”

“No, you’re not. I’m asking you out, yeah.”

“I have basically zero experience in this, you know that right? The number on the napkin? She’s really the only relationship I’ve been in and it tanked pretty fucking hard for the majority of it.”

“And I have a plethora of relationships that I’ve absolutely fucked up,” Kyle countered. He took Jason’s hand from the counter, holding it loosely by the fingers. “It’s okay. If I wanted someone just for their experience I’d go find someone like that, but that doesn’t matter to me. I don’t want someone based on their past.” He lifted Jason’s hand up, lips brushing his knuckles in a kiss. “I don’t know how else to explain it really. I just….I want _you_.”

“Okay,” Jason breathed out. “Yeah, let’s um, try this yeah?” Kyle absolutely beamed at him, his fingers twisting to lace his fingers with Jason’s. Jason leaned across the counter, his lips meeting Kyle’s cheek. “Quick question before we go any further.” He pulled back grinning. “When do I meet your mom?”

Kyle laughed and Jason soon followed. “You trying to steal my mom too? Are the Lanterns and my heart not enough?”

“Sorry,” he exaggerated squeezing Kyle’s hand. “Two moms are nice and all, but a third just gives me that extra emotional stability. I’m sure you understand.”

“Two? Hold up hold up, who’s the second one?” Kyle’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows creased as his free hand raised in question. “Carol’s one I’m guessing right? Then who’s the other? I thought your parents were—”

“They are. T’s not exactly my mom, not in the usual sense anyway, but she’s more than beat out other parents I’ve had.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nah, wouldn’t wanna spoil the surprise.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Hmm, maybe a little. She does have pretty high standards all things considered.”

Kyle leaned across the counter, his own grin in place. “Come on, you’ve gotta tell me more than that. It’s not like she’s a villain or something right?”

Jason chuckled, eyes hooded as he pitched his voice. “Do I now?” Before Kyle could respond he leaned forward, drawing the other into a quick kiss.

Kyle stared back, slack jawed as the red from earlier quickly overtook his face. “Okay, maybe later.“

* * *

Epilogue.

The football game really wasn’t enough to distract Hal, not with the thoughts running through his head. The booze Guy brought over had done wonders to dull them, but there was no chance of him drinking enough to get rid of them entirely. He knew what that could do, had seen and experienced it enough times to know drowning his emotions in the stuff was a bad idea. Drinking his weight in alcohol had been fun once, back when he was younger and his system could handle the strain, but things change.

“You about done pouting?” Guy asked as he dropped onto the other side of the couch and proceeded to throw his feet on Hal’s legs. Hal gave him an exacerbated look as he accepted the bowl of chips. “I’m just sayin’,” Guy said with his hands up.

Hal ate a few chips, mind running in circles as the men on the screen ran around each other. He had so many thoughts, so many things plaguing his mind, may as well start with the simplest one. “They only went on one mission together,” he grumbled. “It makes no sense.”

Guy snorted, stretching out a bit to steal some chips of his own. “Come on Jordan, I could tell the minute you mentioned Jay was missing this was gonna happen. Kyle was moping in seconds. Poor kid could give a puppy a run for its money with those eyes.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Guy tapped his temple, a smirk playing at his lips. “I got that romance radar.”

“Except when the romance is directed at you apparently.”

“Oh bite me.” 

“Not tonight.”

Guy’s smirk dropped into a lazy grin, his heel rubbing lines into the other man’s thigh. The sound of the game continued on the television, ignored as they exchanged their banter. When the bowl of chips was almost empty Guy propped himself up into a sitting position. “Any news about Carol and Roy’s little project?”

Hal sighed, setting the bowl on the floor and muting the television. “Roy’s managed to pull most of Jason’s old documents, social security card, birth certificate, adoption papers, all that. Anything he couldn’t find or pull himself, some lady took care of.”

“Some lady? Roy’s made himself another lady friend then?” Guy asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Not that kind of lady,” Hal countered. “No, she’s apparently someone who’s known Jay for a while. Helped him back before he did the Red Hood thing.”

Guy threw his head back against the arm of the couch, thoroughly splayed out across the furniture and Hal’s lap. “I still can’t believe that shit,” he grumbled, hands rubbing at his face in rough, jerky motions. Seeing the reaction, Hal moved his hands along the other’s calves, working through the growing tension there. “Kid’s been back for what? Three years now? More? And the bat, that stupid ass mother fucker, couldn’t be bothered to give ‘im back a living legal identity? He couldn’t be bothered to go to the authorities so his clearly alive kid could be legally alive? Fucking ridiculous.”

“Trust me, I’m the last person you need to convince Guy,” Hal soothed, dragging the other closer.

“Seriously though, he's the one who adopted Jason and keeps using that and his family as the reason Jay should stay in line. Why are we having to do this for him? It's not like he doesn't have the resources. The fucker’s lucky Jay only did the crime lord thing once. I mean, it’s not like he can get an _actual_ job,” he ranted. “You’ve got a kid who’s been dead since he was fifteen, couldn’t finish high school, no GED, no legal identity, no nothin’, and you’re gonna harp on him bein’ a criminal when ya can’t even be bothered to do the basic necessity to ensure he doesn’t have to be?”

“It’s alright, it’s gonna be alright. He’s with us now. That shit’s not gonna happen again.”

“It never should’ve happened in the first place!” Guy snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed in deep and long. Once his breathing settled he sat up and looked back at Hal. “I'm sorry. Shit like that just, you know. I already disliked the guy, but now? With everything that’s happened, with all this shit, and to his own kid? Jason should be in college, or a year out depending on the degree. He should have the opportunity to be normal, to have a life, to do the things other people his age take advantage of.” He paused, worrying his bottom lip as Hal’s hands moved up to the tension in his shoulders.

“I get it, the Bat’s a cold self obsessed bastard. I just figured he was that way around the League, that it was a farce to hide the fact that he’s a normal guy working amongst metas and aliens and other superpowered heroes. I didn’t think he’d drag that shit into his family. And with all these kids he’s collected over the years...” He leaned his head against Hal’s shoulder, the chips and the alcohol and the game long forgotten. “I ain’t letting’ him around Jay Hal, not without one of us there.”

Hal rubbed circles into his back, felt the rumble of content at the motion. This wasn’t a new concern, not by a long shot. Between the two of them it was more than clear where they stood. The bat wasn’t getting Jason back, not without a fight, not without bloodshed. “No arguments here, not from me, not from John or Kyle or Carol. Jason’s doing better, he’s getting better, and he’s gonna keep getting better if I have anything to say about it.” 

Guy chuckled, leaning into the contact a bit more. “So your name’s going on his paperwork is what I’m hearing.” 

“Please, I have no idea how that paperwork is even working right now."

"We need to get your lovely nephew slash kinda other son on the phone to get this figured out then. I’m sure the great Princess Lian Harper wouldn’t mind either.” 

“Roy’s got enough to deal with, no sense in giving him more work.” 

It was hard for Hal to miss the new smirk, let alone that twinkle in Guy’s eyes as he said, “We’ll see about that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda broke rhythm here for 2 Jason/Lantern fics in a row but that just means we'll get even more angst in the next batfam part, and we all know what happens with those parts.  
> Also, I couldn't think of a better title for this part so we're gonna stick with this one.  
> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
